Kate, the Vampire Slayer
by electricgurl
Summary: I have the next chapter but if you will look on my profile you will see that i can't post until the 13th sorry...This chapter will be posted on my friends website...please come and check it out; *dead and really old*
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Kate, The Vampire Slayer  
  
**Author:** electricgurl  
  
**E-mail:** electricgurl0582yahoo.ca  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS. Wish I did...If I did then all the girls...and possible some of the guys would all have little Spike dolls that they could play with.... But the Kate character is mine...If you want to use her please let me know and I'll send you her Profile:-)  
  
**Archive**: Please ask me first...Thanks  
  
**Timeline**: Any time during Spike and Buffy's relationship in the Sixth season.  
  
**Spoilers:** Probably a few but I don't think there will be many.  
  
**Paring**: Spuffy  
  
**Summary:** Once a Slayer dies another is called so where is the Slayer for the second time that Buffy dies? Here she is. Kate, the Vampire Slayer. But something's wrong...not only is she fighting the vampires, she's fighting the white hats also!!!  
  
**A/N:** In my story Buffy and Spike are closer then they are on the TV show. Although they aren't in 'love' yet they are somewhat of close friends. It's a slight AU. Also thank-you to my beta-reader Gwen....  
  
_Prologue_  
  
Kate slowly made her way around the outside of the crowed club. She could feel the pulse of the music and was taken back at how loud it was. She grinned and slowly stocked inside what had been an abandoned warehouse at one point in time.  
  
The rave was in full swing and there was groups of people everywhere. She tugged at her necklace. She was nervous but she had work to do.  
  
She moved into the crowd. Most of the crowd was just happy teens, out enjoying the nightlife outside of L.A.  
  
But then there were the less innocent children. She slid her hand against her back and felt the familiar stake and knife that rested there.  
  
_ The jobs half done. Don't muddle it up now!_ She screamed at herself. Her hand falling back down to her sides she let herself go.  
  
Her walls fell down and she could sense everyone...and everything in the room. Her eyes narrowed. Weakling. Not even worth her time. She growled deep in her throat. Three of the nearest teens backed away from her.  
  
She sighed. After all she had spent the money to get this far. She pushed through the crowd finally coming to a stop in front of a small group of 5 teens. A mixture of male and female they were laughing at a joke. The nearest looked up at her.  
  
"Can we help you?" The girl snubbed.  
  
"Maybe...See I was looking for something."  
  
"Go away girl, you don't know what your getting yourself into." A boy told her. She grinned.  
  
"Actually, I think I do." Then she let her final wall fall. The shock that entered their eyes were priceless. "Well come on then." She growled at them.  
  
All at once they charged her. She flipped backwards landing on a low nearby table. She pulled her stake and knife out one in each hand.  
  
"So who's first?" Kate asked as she licked her lips. She grinned and shifted back and forth.  
  
They growled at her and the boys jumped her. She smiled and flipped over their heads, hearing them crash into a table as she landed. She faced the two girls. They hissed and bared their teeth.  
  
"What're you waiting for?" The one on her left jumped forward and Kate punched the stake into her heart. She yanked it back out and spun slamming the knife into the second girls left eye. She felt to the ground and Kate pulled her knife free as she slammed the stake down. Their mouths formed perfect 'O's as they disappeared into dust.  
  
She spun and faced the three boys. She wiped her knife clean and dove forward. She sliced upwards cutting the first one bad enough that he fell to his knees. She sighed and punched the next in the face. She tossed her stake into the back of the one trying to flee for the door. He disintegrated and the stake fell to the floor. The other two were trying to get their bearings when she pulled another stake out of her waistband. She growled, stepping forward and quickly finished them off. She looked around the small rave, a frown forming on her lips. A tall well-dressed man came up from behind her.  
  
"What are you pouting about now?" He asked.  
  
"There were only five. And they didn't even fight back."  
  
"You will get a fight soon enough." He told her. She nodded.  
  
"So we are headed to the next town?" They began to walk towards the doors. People moved out of their way. They only paused long enough to pick up her fallen stake. She replaced all the objects into her belt.  
  
"No, we are headed to a new town. A great evil has risen." She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"What town?"  
  
"Sunnydale."

TBC... Please remember to review:)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I kinda lost my beta readers e-mail so you have to forgive me if you find anything wrong with this chapter, I went over it God knows how many times and still could find anything I hope that you can all forgive me for making you wait so long hope you like it anyway:) Replies to reviews are at the bottom…

Chapter 1:Trouble

Buffy was bored. She groaned as Spike walked over to her. She just couldn't get rid of him. He was like a leech. She snorted.

"Something funny, Luv?" He asked. She shook her head. He fell in step with her. "Nothin' out tonight. Something big must be on it's way." He stated.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. It was hard to concentrate with him so close to her, She nodded her agreement and played with her stake. Tipping it end over end.

"There are better things to do then roam the cemetery's late at night." He whispered into her ear.

She cursed herself as her heartbeat picked up at the many thoughts that flashed in front of her as he got so close. She licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"Go away, Spike." She stated. She was glad that her voice sounded stronger then she felt. God if only he'd kiss me. She thought.

"What Luv? Not good enough for you tonight?" He leaned into her neck. "You didn't seem it complain last night." She froze. His cold breath hit her neck. Why did he even breath? She asked herself. "In fact if memory-"

"ENOUGH!" She screamed pushing him backwards.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." She said. They stared at one another. Then a scream broke the silence of the night air.

Both Vampire and Vampire Slayer ran towards the scream. Buffy was a few steps ahead of Spike.

She didn't see the piece of wood until it came flying at her head. It hit her on the temple. She flew backwards. Knocking into Spike. She groaned and tried to get up but her body was to injured. She fell back down and failed to move.

Spike growled and pushed her off of him. He jumped to his feet. His game face replacing his normal one. He grabbed the stake that Buffy had dropped and ran forward. This time he was ready. He grabbed the board as it came flying at his head. He yanked it from the assailants hands. He jumped forward to be faced against two vampires. He growled. A male and a female.

"Who are you?" They asked. Spike grinned.

"Your worst nightmare." He said before he promptly dusted the female.

"Why do you protect her?" The male asked.

"Because someone has to." Spike said before he also dusted him. He turned and helped Buffy sit back up.

"Luv, can you tell me what hurts?"

"Head." She moaned. Blood was dripping down her cheek. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten yet.

"Anything else?"

"No. Just the head." She winced as she talked.

"Okay. Luv, I'm gonna close that up but please don't freak out on me." She slowly nodded. Spike sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. He shot his tounge out over the cut. Buffy was the Slayer, but still a little help could always be nice when healing. As Spike worked his wonders the cut began to close. He grinned and pulled back. She sighed and lend against him.

"Dizzy." She told him.

"It's okay, Pet. I got ya." With that he stood up and pulled her up into his arms. "I'm gonna take you home."

"Don't want to." She muttered.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Go home." He was puzzled.

"You don't want to go home?" He asked.

"It's not home anymore." She stated.

"Don't worry Luv, I'll take care of you." She smiled at him.

"Love You, Spike. "He froze. Where did that come from? He asked himself.

"Love you too." And with that he set of towards her house.

Dawn was worried. Buffy usually called her by now. She sighed and poured herself another glass of milk.

"Nibblet, you in here?" She heard Spike call. She placed the still glass down.

"In the kitchen!" She shouted back to him. She heard him mumbling something as she walked forward. Then she saw that Spike had Buffy tossed over his shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPEN???" She screamed at him. He twitched.

"Please Nibblit, a little softer. Vampire hearing remember." He said pointing at his ears with his free hand.

"Sorry." She shrugging her shoulders. "Just ya know." She pointed to Buffy and he nodded.

"I got ya...Just please no more screaming." He knelt down and pulled Buffy off of his shoulder. He carefully laid her down on the kitchen counter. "Can you run up stairs and get the cleaning supplies?" He asked her as he was looking over Buffy's injuries. She nodded and raced up the stairs. He took a seat next to her. He should be waking her up. She could be really injured but he didn't have the heart to do so. She looked so peaceful. And lately she hadn't been sleeping very well.

He sighed and rolled his neck. For being a vampire he was to kind. He had to stop and wonder when the last time was that he did something truly evil. He thought about his and Buffy's time together. In some countries what they did would be....He trailed off as Dawn walked back into the room.

"I got everything." She declared. "But we are almost out. Someone needs to pick some new stuff up." He nodded and added it to his to do list. The slayer had enough to worry about. She shouldn't have to worry about shopping and such nonsense. He took the supplies from Dawn and set to work. He quickly cleaned the area in which the wound had been then picked the blonde woman up.

"I'm gonna put her to bed. Can you go and get ready for bed yourself Nibblet?" He asked as he made his way to the staircase. She nodded.

"I will right now." She said as she ran up past him. He sighed as she hit him. Teens these days. He laughed at his thoughts. He slowly made his way up to Buffy's room. Being careful not to bump her anyway possible.

Once he finally placed her down on the bed he sighed. He decided that he would go out and get a few things for around the house then crash in her basement. Only because he wanted to make sure that she was safe. Her and Nibblet. He hadn't seen from the witch yet tonight so it was best to play it safe.

Buffy slowly came around to semi-awareness. Her head was pounding. She didn't remember going out drinking last night. She moaned and rolled onto her side. She was in a bed. She opened her eyes taking in her sights. Her bed. She groaned. How did she get here? Last thing that she remembered was...talking to Spike...She jolted upright then heavily fell back down. Oh-God she had said the 'L' word to him. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. What was he going to do? She sighed and rolled onto her back...finally remembering that she had got into a fight. HA. More like someone beat her up with a bat. She rolled out of bed. What was she going to do? Well maybe she would get out of bed. Just maybe. Then she was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Did it always move like that? She wondered then she closed her eyes and let her senses go. She felt Dawn quietly moving around downstairs. She sighed that girl didn't understand Saturday's.

Then she felt it...or rather HIM. He was in the house! What was he doing in her house? She jumped up the result being that the whole room tipped to one side. She looked around for something to but on. But nothing seemed good enough for him. She froze. What was she going on about. Since when did it matter what she thought about what she had wore around Spike. Since he practically saved your life last night and didn't want anything back in return. Her little voice said to her. She quieted it and set to work on finding something to wear. Something nice.

Kate was drifting in and out of sleep beside her watcher. She had been having dream the last few days that were...different to say the least. She didn't know where they came from but she wanted t get rid of them. There were a group of people that she didn't know. But they were talking to her and asking her questions that she didn't know the answers to. There was also a vampire, with white hair and a girl...She reminded Kate of herself. She didn't know why or how but every time she saw her she shivered.

They had been on the road for hours and Kate was sick and tired of the trees. She need to fight something and soon. The tension was killing her. She stretched her arms and licked her lips.

"Are we any closer to a stop?" She asked.

"Kate, please we are ten minutes outside of town." Mr. Post said. She nodded.

"Why are we coming here again?" She asked.

"I told you. Evil is rising here and we have to stop it."

"Isn't your Mom, here?" She asked.

"She was. The rouge Slayer and her vampire lover killed her."

"I'm sorry." Kate said as she went back to counting trees.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"And we're here to put a stop to it right?" She asked. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, those evil creatures will finally get what is coming to them." He said as he smiled at her.

She forced a smiled onto her lips as she smiled back to him. She broke their eye contact and continued to look out the window. She needed to have some sleep with some PG dreams.

TBC….In Chapter 2: Dance Time….Here is a small piece of the next chapter…

_Spike felt her before he saw her. Hell even before he heard her and smelt her. She was awake and she was fine. Everything was okay. He was finally falling asleep when she opened the door to the basement. She was looked like an angel.She was dressed in a cute black and white outfit. That fit everyone of her curves. It showed her grace. Spike bit back a smile._

Also if anyone knows someone that can beta Buffy for me please let me know…

Replies to Reviews:

Hey since you took the time to tell me what you thought I can be nice and tell you what I thoughtJ

Mac-babez- Thanks for the feedback I love it when people enjoy my stories, it's like the only reason I continue to write. I have read a little bit of your work and I have to way that you have a lot of skill keep up the good workJ

Wicked-angel3-I bet you can't wait it just keeps going. I don't know where this fic is going but I hope it soon gets there. Please keep reviewing

Sweetberry-I was mostly looking for an idea. I didn't like the other fics I was working on and this idea just popped up so I ran with it. Thanks for the positive feedback and I hope you liked this chapter I hope to hear from you again soonJ

Imzadi- I know that there was already a Kate but I did this for a friend she wanted a character in her name and I thought that I should at least give her a good character. I hope that the name doesn't stop you from reading this story.

**Thank-you all for reviewing I hope to hear from you again.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dance Time

A/N: I love beta-readers…LOL…Thanks again for all the reviews replies are at the bottom….Enjoy and please let me know what you thinkJ

**Chapter 2: Dance time**

Buffy still couldn't believe that she was doing this. Getting dressed up for Spike. "I think I might have lost a bunch of brain cells last night when I got hit with that baseball bat." She muttered to herself.

"What Buffy? You're up!" Dawn exclaimed from her doorway.

"Yep, finally u-" She was cut off by Dawn throwing herself into her arms. Buffy was still dizzy and found herself looking up at the ceiling as her legs gave out from under her.

"Dawn." She hissed.

"Oh, Sorry." She said as she backed off and helped get Buffy back onto her feet. "I was just so worry about you." Buffy smiled at her.

"It's okay. I was jus a little unprepared for you that's all."

"But you're okay right. There's like no damage or anything. Spike took care of you last night before he went to bed. He was really worried about you." Buffy sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine. Feeling better by the moment." She paused. "Is Spike still here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it was to close to dawn for him to go running off. He's down in the basement." Buffy nodded and finally slipped on her sandals.

"I think I'm going to go down and see him for a moment. Think you could make some breakfast?" Dawn grinned and raced from her room.

"Pancakes sound good?" She asked as she ran down the stairs. Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, they sound great." Dawn let out a small yelp of joy and raced to the kitchen as Buffy made her way downstairs to face Spike.

Kate was happily drifting in and out of sleep when her door was throw open. She jerked up grabbing her knife. She held it in front of her and jumped off the bed. She looked to the door to see her watcher. She sighed.

"POST!" She screamed. "What have I said about doing that?!" She screamed as she got her heart back under control. "Do you have a death wish?" She screamed at him as she climbed back onto her bed. He grinned at her.

"Did I wake you up again?" He asked. She growled at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She rolled over so her back faced him and closed her eyes. She had been dreaming all night and all she wanted to do was sleep for a few hours before she went out hunting. "What do you want Brian?"

"I have some pictures and information on the two targets." He informed her. She sighed.

"And this couldn't wait until tonight because..."

"They are together right now. Planning something." She sighed.

"Fine give me the stuff and I'll look over it while you go get me breakfast." She said smiling at him. He frowned.

"Kate."

"No!" She warned holding up one finger. "No food for me, no slaying for you." She told me. He nodded.

"What do you want?"

Spike felt her before he saw her. Hell even before he heard her and smelt her. She was awake and she was fine. Everything was okay. He was finally falling asleep when she opened the door to the basement. She was looked like an angel. She was dressed in a cute black and white outfit. That fit everyone of her curves. It showed her grace. Spike bit back a smile.

"Spike?" She called timidly. "Are you awake?" He couldn't stop the smile that time as he replied.

"Yeah, Luv. What can I do you for?" He smirked as she blushed at his comment.

"I just wanted to thank you." She said as she made her way down the flight of old stairs. Spike was overjoyed. The slayer was coming to see him. He calmed down before replying.

"Your welcome. I-"

"Iwaswonderingwhatyouweredoingtonight." She rushed out cutting him off.

"What was that, Luv?" She took a deep breath and he could hear her heart beating from where he was.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight." She said calmer.

"Nothing as of right now, why?" He asked sitting up slightly. She had come to a stop about ten feet away from him. Her eyes were drawn straight to his chest as he sat up. She licked her lips.

"I was wondering if-" She broke off and shook her head.

"If...what Luv." She shivered.

"If I could take you out for a drink..." She looked upstairs. "To thank you for what you did." She explained. He grinned.

"Of course you can Luv. We can leave around sunset." She smiled. She bit her bottom lip and looked at his chest again.

"See you later." She said as she turned and ran up the stairs. As the door closed Spike groaned and looked down. It was going to be a long day.

Kate couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was her dream-mates. In colour. They were walking in cemeteries. Talking. Things that a normal person would do...other then the cemeteries at night. She sighed. They looked so normal, yet she knew that they were anything but. The girl was the longest living slayer and he was Spike...William the Bloody. She closed her eyes and wiped her forehead. They looked good but the evidence that her Watcher had given her showed anything but that.

The slayer...Buffy or Elizabeth had turned evil. After she meet up with Spike. He was her mate and she his. With those two practically running the town it's no wonder no news got out. She sighed, she didn't want to have to kill the reason she had become a slayer. Hell if she could just turn her back to the side of good, she wouldn't have to do this crap. She could go back to her life. Back to Dave her boyfriend and all of her friends. She missed them so much.

She licked her lips and began looking at the many pictures. Smiling, frowning, scaring, there was a picture for every possible emotion. The battles they had fought against the government faculty. Beside it a list of casualties.

She knew that these two would never change so that only left her with one choice. To kill Buffy the Vampire Slayer and her lover Spike.

Buffy was trying on another outfit when Willow and Dawn walked in later that night.

"So Buffy, who's the lucky guy?"

"Huh?" She said as she turned around. A guilty look on her face. "What guy? Who said there was a guy?" She exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, of course so you're just getting dressed up for the demons and vampires that you are going out to slay." Dawn said as she checked out her fingernails.

"Something like that." Buffy said as she pulled off her top and grabbed a different one. "How's this look?" She asked the duo.

"It's great." They both breathed.

"Really are you sure?" She asked as she spun around in front of her full-length mirror.

"Yeah, your gonna knock 'em dead." Willow said. Buffy smiled at them.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed her jacket. "Now I got run. have patrol and all...is Spike up?"

"Yeah Pet, I'm up...Thanks for the show by the way." He said as he walked into the room. Buffy blushed slightly.

"How much did you see?"

"The changing tops." She nodded.

"Well, we have to get going. Don't want to miss any of those vamp's." She said as she grabbed Spike's arm and lead him downstairs and out the door. Grabbing her purse on the way. Willow and Dawn smiled at one another.

"Want to do to the Bronze?" Willow asked her.

"I think that would be great." The youngest Summers replied as they smiled to one another.

"So, luv where to first?" Spike asked as they walked down the street.

"I was thinking the Bronze, then maybe a quick patrol...If that's okay with you." She said as they turned to make their way towards the busy club.

"Sounds like a plan to me Luv." She smiled at him.

"Then let's get this party started." She said as they ran together towards the Bronze.

Kate was bored and all she wanted to do was go. 'They will be at the club tonight. You should be there waiting for them.' Post had told her. She growled as yet another couple came in the front door. It had been close to two hours and they were still a no-show. Kate was about to give up and head back to her hotel room when she felt it. A deep pain in her stomach. She cringed and bent over. A master-vampire was on his way.

Buffy smiled as Spike kindly paid for both of their cover charges. Before they entered she felt it. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. A tingling near the base of her spine. The last time she had felt this had been...around Faith. She shook it off and took Spike's offered arm.

"Thank-you again."

"It was nothing Luv, now...let's have some fun."

Kate listened to the crowd as the blonde couple came in. There were whispered secrets and glances tossed their way. What was going on. Then she caught sight of them. It was the Vampire Slayer and her Vampire. They walked to the bar arm and arm. People moved out of their way. A few would speak to the girl and glance at the male. They looked perfect together. They fit together like two puzzle pieces did. They moved together like they had been together forever. Kate was jealous of the rhythm they had together. They must have been together for years. She thought back to the file. It had said something about four years.

They ordered drinks and moved to a table. There was an empty table at the front and they both slide into the chairs in sync. Their heads touched as they talked and drank. Then a slow song came on and the male got up and offered his hand. The Slayer smiled and glided into his arms as they swayed onto the dance floor. The vampire pulled the girl close as they began to dance.

Spike was in heaven. He was on a date with Buffy. He smiled as he listened to her talk about Dawn and her Mum. It was good that she was forgetting about Captain Cardboard. He wasn't what she had to think about right now. He finished his drink and began to talk back to her. Their topics changed but their position stayed the same. Like lovers their heads touched their bodies pressed together on one side. A slow song began and Spike grabbed hold of his chance. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Would you do me the honour of this dance?" He asked. She smiled at him, and took his hand.

"Thank-you kind, Sir." She giggled slightly as the alcohol went to her head. They moved onto the dance floor and Spike pulled her close. Her warm body pressed agasint his. Warming his room-temperature body up. She smiled and pushed into him deeper. "This is nice." She stated. He nodded as a reply. He let the music over take him.

_What will I do when this night is over? __  
__How will I ever go back to living a normal life,_  
_After having you for this one night._  
_I am blessed by you and now I have to go back to Earth_  
_As this night is coming to a close._  
_I pull you close and wish for just one more hour._

_Here in your arms __  
__I can believe that everything will be okay_  
_Here in your presence,_  
_I can hold onto the night_  
_here in your arms_  
_I am Forever Yours_  
_And you are Forever mine._

Spike sighed as the music over took him. He pulled her closer yet and began to purr. This was perfect just the way it should be.

Kate watched as they moved to the beat in their own little world. Before she did anything the music changed and a new faster tempo came forward, and the two still stayed on the floor dancing. A small circle was made around them as they flowed. Their grace and power came into play as they danced.

Buffy smiled as she heard Spike begin to purr, this was perfect. A bit weird and unexpected but perfect all the same. The song came to an end but Buffy didn't want it to end yet, so when a new song came on...a fast song she smiled and turned around so they could dance better.

"Buffy, what?"

"Don't want to dance?" She asked as she began to grind her hips into his. he moaned.

"No...it's not that I just didn't think you would." She smiled as his hands found her hips and began to move with them. She lended back against him and throw her arms over her own head and wrapped them around his neck. They moved closer together. Buffy turned around and the battle began.

People moved to give them space. They fought over the small dancing area. Just as they spared they dance. In tune with one another. A step left, a step forward. Spike seemed to read her mind and they were dancing around one another in a quick movement. Everyone's eyes were on them and Buffy was loving it. She had the power and knew how to use it. The song was coming to an end. They moved to one another a few more moves to try and determine who was better and they fell back into one another's arms. Mimicking the first pose they had started with. Spike pulled her closer as her eyes shut and the club melted away and another song began.

As she watched them Kate, felt a shiver of fear race there her. If they fought anything like they danced she was in trouble.

TBC....

Replies to Reviews:

**Spuffyfan-1**-Hope this chapter helped you with your spuffy goodness:)

**Mac-babez**- Blushing Thank-you for your nice coments a girl can never get enough. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know how I'm doing.

**Wicked-angel3**- Hopefully this chapter answered some of those questions.lol…the quicker you review the faster I post another chapter:) Get typing…

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. And also to those who read. I hope that you get the time to review as I am always looking to impove me work. Thanks again:)


	4. Chapter 3:New Player in Town

A/N: If anyone was wondering the song lyrics for Buffy and Spike's slow song was my own song. Or at least a part of it. Replies to reviews are at the bottom…

**Warning: A bit of blood-play in this chapter....In case any one isn't...in to that...just a small bit but all the same:) The rating goes up to an R people...Please keep that in mind.******

Chapter 3: New player in town.

Willow and Dawn smiled as they watched the couple dancing. They were so in tuned with one another.

"They make a great couple." Dawn remarked, Willow could only nod.

"But aren't you a bit afraid of you know of the 'Angel' factor."

"What Spike turning evil?" Dawn asked as she tipped her head at her.

"Willow, he doesn't have a soul and he feels more then most people I don't think his feeling are going to chance if they...you know." Willow sighed.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want her getting hurt again. I mean...Angel, Parker and Riley. They all just left her and I don't want to think about what would happen if Spike did that to her." Dawn shrugged.

"I think she would hunt him down and stake him." Willow smiled down at the younger Summers girl.

"You're probably right." Then they turned back to the couple.

Spike bit his lip. "Buffy?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled into his top.

"I think it's time to go."

"No...just a few more minutes." She said pulling him closer.

"Luv, as much as I would love to agree with you. A group of Vamp's just left...with their dinners." She sighed and pulled back.

"Fine, we will. But I want another dance later." She said as she pouted. He grinned at her.

"You can have all the dances you want." He told her as he led the way out to where the vampires had gone.

"Good." She said as she beamed up at him.

Kate smiled as the pair left the club. Now was her chance. They were going out. All she had to do was catch them off guard. She would have to take the Slayer out first and then move in on the Vampire. She just hoped her plan would work. She tossed some money down on the bar and walked out behind them. She didn't notice the woman and teenager that followed behind her.

"Are you sure Willow?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want to catch them making out."

"Dawn, don't worry there were vampires. Which means they need our help...Probably."

"I'm just saying...If they are making out...I'm blaming you for making me see it." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I think they went this way."

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here?" Buffy asked as she came across the large group. One of the vampires morphed and hissed at her. Spike returned the favour by changing his own face. Some of them backed off once he did so but not enough.

"This was a great idea." Spike said to Buffy. "Won't have an extra stake would you?" She smiled and quickly tossed him one.

"Just for you." She said as she moved forward. "So who's first?" She asked.

"YOU!" Came a female call behind her. She whirled around and she was over come with her 'slayer' feeling again. Buffy had to take a step back to remain up right.

"Who are you?" She managed before the girl struck. As the girl bringing her fight with Buffy's face, the Vampire's also attacked. Spike growled in anger and staked the first one that was running at him. He looked over his shoulder at Buffy. She was literally fighting for her life. The girl had pulled a knife from her waistband and was slashing at Buffy. He growled and grabbed the nearest vampire. Pulling off its head he dropped the parts as it fell to the ground. Before it had turned to dust the others were running for their undead lives. Their dinners were standing staring at him.

"GO!" He growled at them. They nodded and dashed back into the club. Spike spun around and raced to Buffy's side. He smelt Slayer blood in the air. It was Buffy's, her right arm had a deep cut in it. Along with her left check. He growled at the girl. She spun around to half face him. With a stake in her hand. He froze. She had them at a draw. She was pointing deadly weapons at both of them. Her back on the wall. Her face broke into a fierce grin.

"Game over." She said. He heard a scream and then watched as the knife flew towards Buffy. He wanted to help her but was to busy dodging the stake which had been tossed his way. He grunted in pain as it was impaled a few inches from his heart. He dropped to the ground. The pain overtaking him. He heard another scream then what sounded like a spell then everything began to fade to black. He just hoped that Buffy was okay.

Willow was shocked at the scene that was in front of her. A girl had both Buffy and Spike at a standstill. Dawn screamed for Buffy. She turned and yelled for her to run. Then as they watched in horror the girl made her move. Spike fell to the ground a stake in his body. Buffy tried to move out of the way but she wasn't fast enough. She began her back flip but the knife was quickly protruding from the Slayer's stomach. She moaned and crashed to the ground.

Dawn screamed again. This time for both Buffy and Spike. Willow was racing to find a spell. Without thinking she threw her arms up palms out and cried out for revenge. The girl was tossed up and backwards into the alley. Willow didn't even want to think about what she might have done as she raced towards her friend.

"BUFFY?!" She screamed as she went to her knees next to her friend.

"Spike." She hissed.

"He's okay." Willow assured her.

"Get him." Willow nodded and moved over to vampire.

"Spike?" She asked. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Sorry." Willow said as she grabbed the stake. She closed her eyes and pulled outwards. Spike's voice reached into the night air as he screamed in pain. He began to pant with unneeded breaths of air.

"What happen...to Buffy?" He asked.

"She needs you help." Willow said helping him sit up. He nodded and held his wound as they slowly moved over to Buffy. He gasped as he saw her.

"Buffy?" He asked as he moved forward. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey." She said. He smiled at her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I move." She began. "Or breath, or." He smiled again.

"I think I get the idea...Is it fatal?" She shook her head.

"No, I just need it closed." She said. He nodded knowing what she wanted.

"Can you get rid of Nibblet and Red? I don't think they want to see this." She nodded.

"Dawn, Willow, can you guys go get a ride for us?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked looking down at the two. Buffy weakly nodded.

"Already healing." She lied. Spike rubbed his forehead. This was going to take a lot out of him. The two quickly left.

"I might need some 'elp afterwards, Luv." He told her. She nodded.

"Anything." He smiled.

"I wouldn't agree to anything to a vampire." She gave him a weak smiled.

"Anything." He was to shocked to say anything. He nodded.

"This wound is to big for my one way of 'ealing so I'm gonna 'ave to use some of my blood." Her eyes widen. "Not enough to change you. Just enough for the wound to close...Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked again.

"Have to I can't heal this wound by myself." He nodded.

"I just want to warn you that there might be side-effects."

"I take them if they come." She said. He nodded and brought his arm up to his face. he morphed and ripped his wrists open. He pulled the knife out. Buffy only moaning a little in pain. He raised her top up and let his blood mix with hers. She moaned this time in something less then pain. he looked up at her.

"Tickles." She explained. He nodded. His strength leaving him with every drop of blood. He moaned in pain and fell sideways. Buffy caught him before he hit the ground. "Thank-you." She whispered. As she raised his wrist to his mouth. His own blood drained into his mouth. He winced but shrugged it off. Better cold dead blood then no blood at all.

"That's a world of yuck!" he heard Dawn exclaim. Buffy 'shhhed' her.

"Help me with him please." She said. he was being pulled upwards and towards a car. He was pushed onto Buffy as Dawn opened the backseat. "Sit up front with Willow." Buffy commanded.

"I want to help." She said. Spike tried to open his eyes but it took to much. He moaned and tried to pull from. His arm had healed and it was beside him.

"Spike, Don't I want to help you." Buffy said pulling him closer. He nodded and let her support him. He was to weak to do anything else. He was pushed into a car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He heard Willow ask Buffy.

"I'm fine. Just drive get us home." She said as she pulled Spike closer. He felt her hands running threw his hair. He sighed and began to drift asleep. This was nice. To bad he had to get hurt to be in Buffy's arms, but nice all the same.

Buffy was worried about Spike's health but there wasn't much she could do until they got out of Dawn's and Willow's view. They would flip if they saw what she wanted to do for him. She shifted underneath him and pulled him closer. She knew that he was in danger because he had helped her heal and now she was feeling guilty about it. She sighed and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful but knew it was the complete opposite. There was so much blood on him. Some was her own a lot of it was his. She looked out the front window. They were pulling into her house. Her main worries vanished. She didn't want to scar Willow and Dawn. God knows what they might do if they saw this.

"Help me get him up to my room." Buffy said. They both looked at her.

"Shouldn't we put him in the basem-"

"Were he'll get sicker...I don't think so. Just please guys. He---He saved my life twice in two days don't argue with me." They nodded both a little shocked at the admission. Buffy grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up as both Dawn and Willow took his feet. A bit of Huffing and puffing later they had him lying down on Buffy's bed.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to go and get everything. Also Will, can you call Giles and tell him we have a problem?"

"Yep, no problem."

"What about Mom?" Dawn asked.

"Ask her for help if...and ONLY if she's awake. If not just let her sleep." Buffy commanded. Both girls nodded and left the room. Buffy took a deep breath, closing and locking the door behind them she moved back over to Spike. She had read in books that Slayer's blood had healing proprieties to it for vampires and that they would be stronger. She just hoped this worked.

She took another deep breath and picked up the nearest sharp object. It was a dagger she had on her bed stand. She looked down at Spike. He was even paler then before. Without another thought she slide the dagger across her wrist. The blood flow was faster then she thought it was going to be and she raced to get her wrist over his mouth. He moaned and shifted licking his lips as her blood dripped onto them. Buffy bit her own lip as he opened his mouth. He began to blindly search for the source. She lowered her wrist into his mouth. She bit back a moan as he began to drink from her.

He was mumbling about something and Buffy was seeing stars. She had never actually 'let' a vampire drink from her. There had been the one time with Angel, but that was to save him. He had taken it from her. She had forced his demon forward. This was...This was Spike...no it was William. He was so...different. She moaned again this time deep in her throat. Her body shivered as his fangs slowly pressed into her skin. Carefully not to take any of the pleasure from his act. His face slowly changed as Buffy watched. She reached over and stroked his face.

All the while he was slowly taking blood from her in long, slow draws. She moved closer to him, which put her on the bed along side of him. He pulled her closer. His hands slowly tracing her back. She didn't even realise that he wasn't drinking from her any more. She was to wrapped up in her body's response. She came violently as his right hand dropped across her stomach.

"UMMMM.'' She moaned.

"Buffy-" He croaked out. His throat horse, her eyes widened as he spoke.

"SPIKE!" She screamed. He winced.

"Yes, Luv...ummm what are you doing?" She began to blush.

"Helping you?" She asked. He laughed softly.

"Or is that the other way around?" He laughed as she turned a deeper color.

"You're a Pig, Spike."

"Yet, you're still here." He said lightly gesturing to the bed and himself.

"I might like it here." She said running a hand down his chest. he winced at where the hole had been. "Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry it's almost healed." They smiled at one another. Then someone was pounding on the door.

"BUFFY! The doors locked!" Came Dawn's voice.

"Just a second." She called back. She sighed. "Sorry." She told him. He just smiled. She rolled off the bed and walked over to the door unlocking it and opening it for the younger Summers girl and Willow.

"Hey, he's healed." Willow stated. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her. "Which I bet you all ready knew, I think I'll go now." She said as she turned.

"Oh, Will, what did Giles say?"

"He's looking through the books. He said that the two of you should come by the store tomorrow if you can." Buffy nodded.

"Thanks Will." She said as she hugged her.

"No problem." She turned and was leaving as she called over her shoulder: "Night Dawnie, Night Spike."

"Bye Red." Spike called after her.

"I'll see you to the door." Dawn said after catching a few odd look between the Vampire and her sister.

Kate was pissed off. Not only had she failed to kill the traitor Slayer. The Master Vampire also lived. She could feel his strength growing as she sat next to her watcher. She grounded her teeth together.

"But you did use the poison I gave you." Mr. Post asked. Kate rubbed her forehead again. She was getting a BIG headache.

"Yes, for the last time. I used the stuff. I coated the stake in the stuff. He should be dead." Mr. Post got up and began to pace.

"It should have taken effect instantly on the vampire. I mean he's just a normal vampire." Kate glared at him.

"Normal!" She stood up and looked him in the face. "He's a MASTER vampire!" She screamed at him. The shock on Post's face was almost to much. She bit back a laugh. "You didn't know." She accused.

"No, it was said that he was a normal fledging."

"Your sources were wrong. I almost lost that fight." She said as she picked up her boxing tape.

"Well I will have to solve that problem. I think you should hit the local bars and find out as much as possible on these two." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to do some boxing." He growled. She spun around.

"You will go out and get the information." He told her as his eyes flashed completely black. She shivered and stepped back.

"Okay, I'll go out." She said trying to shake off her fear. She took a big step around him and grabbed her coat. "I'll try and be back before dawn." She said as she raced out the door. Before the door was completely closed Post had pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

"..."

"Yes. Everything is in place."

"..."

"No, I don't think we will need back-up, she is doing fine all by herself."

"..."

"No, the Slayer and her pet doesn't know a thing."

"..."

"I'll report as soon as I can about the poison I gave the Vampire."

"..."

"Yes, I know it was for the Slayer-"

"..."

"Look this is my job you will have to just back off!" Then he hung up. He shook his head and waved his hand in front of him. A small picture appeared before him. There was the Slayer and her vampire in her room. They were talking. The Slayer looked ill. Maybe she had gotten a bit of the poison. He smiled. Everything was going as planned.

TBC.....

Replies to Reviews:

**Spuffyfan-1**: I think I should write you back first as you've wanted to know what I thought about your thoughts for like ages…LOL…Thanks for the kind words and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter please continue reviewing. Also you're doing a bang-up good of reviewing.

**Wicked-angel3**: Kill KATE? LOL…you need to get the whole story. But it's my fault that I'm not giving it to you. I hope that this chapter opened up more questions for you to ask that I won't answers…lol…You're thinking about the watcher bit on the wrong level…Think about his name and then think back to the third season and Faith's 'bad' watcher…See anything you have see before…That is my only hint to what might happen in this story…well until next time…:) Thanks for reviewing keep it up.

**Thank you again to all those who have read this and a special thanks to those who reviewed it….I have to warn you now I won't be posting again until I get FIVE new reviews… smiles evil like sorry but I'm a review whore and I need the help with getting creative….**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meetings, Discussions, and Hospitals?**  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike and smiled. She was feeling a little light headed but just passed it off as blood loss. She moved back over to them.

"Think there might be room for me on this bed?" She asked blushing slightly.

"I think I can make some." Spike said grinning as he carefully made room for her on the bed. He looked her up and down. "Are you okay Luv?" He smiled at her. "You don't look all that good." She smiled weakly at him.

"I'll be fine, just a little tipsy with all the blood taken from me." She smiled again, and pulled herself up close to him. "Thanks to you we will both live to see another day." She stated.

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. He froze once he realized what he had done.

"It's okay." She whispered. "If you hadn't kissed me I was going to kiss you." She informed him.

He relaxed again, feeling almost boneless on the bed. It was amazing that the two fighters were together and not fighting. In the peace is when Spike noticed, something was wrong with Buffy, she wasn't breathing correctly and her heart sounded to slow.

"Slayer..." There was no response. "Luv, are you okay?" He asked moving around so that he could look at her face. Her eyes were shut, she looked like she was asleep but he knew that, that wasn't the case. "BUFFY!?" He shouted at her. He shook her lightly and there was still no response. He pushed off the bed and moved over to the doorway. He braced himself against the wall.

"RED!" He screamed. "NIBBLET!!!" He turned whiter then he normally was. The two other girls came running down the hall.

"What? What's wrong?" Willow asked slightly out of breath from the race.

"It's Buffy..." He stated, pointing into the room. "Something is wrong with her."

The two girls raced to her side. "What happen?" They demanded.

He shrugged. "I don't know. We were talking and then I noticed that she didn't seem like she was really hundred percent well, and then she just kinda pasted out." He said motioning around. His movements unplanned and jerky. Willow walked over and grabbed the vampire by the shoulders. He jumped in surprise.

"I need you to explain every detail of your evening." The redhead said. He nodded, and went into detail from the beginning. When he got to the sharing of the blood Willow lost a large amount of the colour from her face.

"What?" Spike demanded. "Why do you have that look on your face!" He yelled at her. Dawn jumped from her spot beside Buffy as the male screamed at the witch.

"Something that Giles once told me." She said looking over to Buffy who was paler then before.

"What did the watcher say?" Spike asked.

"He said that Slayer wasn't meant to be turned. It's the way the powers that be could make sure that the demon world never took the chance." Dawn walked over to them.

"What did they do?" The youngest Summers girl asked. Willow bit her lip and looked up at Spike.

He understood. "But she didn't have enough." He confessed. I only let her have a little, and it did nothing to other night-" He broke off.

"WHAT!" Willow screamed. "YOU HAVE DONE THIS MORE THEN ONCE!!!" Then she closed her eyes and remembered that Joyce had just got back from the hospital.

"Only twice." Spike assured her. "It was to save the bint. I didn't think you all would scream bloody murder."

"That's what you've done, Spike." Willow spat out. "Slayer's blood will attack vampire blood and kill the cells." Willow explained. Spike growled in frustration.

"And I am telling you that I didn't give her enough. I think I would know where to cut her off at." He said his eyes flashing a gold colour as his demon came to the surface. Willow looked him in the eyes.

"If you didn't do this then what did?" She asked. Spike paused for a moment.

"What about the fighter we were against tonight?" He asked. "She was bloody powerful what if she somehow did this to her?" He asked shyly. Willow nodded and looked over at her friend.

"It's a possibility." She said quietly. "But I think our best guess right now would be to call Giles and get everyone over here" He nodded.

"What about Joyce?" He asked. Willow bit her lip.

"Change of plan," She turned to Dawn, "go and write your Mom a note. We have to go to Giles."

Spike looked out the window. There were a few hours left of darkness, "I'll carry the slayer." He stated. As he walked over to the bed and carefully pulled her to his chest. He frowned she seemed lightly then before.

=============

Kate was bored out of her mind. She looked over at the muted TV and changed the channel. There was nothing but reality shows on. She sighed and turned it off. She rolled her neck. Post had finally let her go to her room alone and now she was terribly bored.

Then she thought of the reason why she wasn't asleep and shivered. She had, had another dream. With Buffy and Spike as the main event. She frowned. Either she was really loosing it or the dream had been just that...a dream. They had been so caring to one another. Like they really cared. And they had, had a family. Not a real family but friends that where there for them. People looked up to them how could they be evil if everyone adored them. She growled and looked out the window. It was still dark out. She wondered if the slayer and her vampire would be in bed yet.

She rolled on to her side and listened to movement from her watchers room. There wasn't anything. She quickly pulled on her shoes and grabbed her keys and jacket as she walked out the front door. She just wanted a quick look and then she would be on her way, she told herself. She wanted to see if she had hurt the vampire at all. She just knew that her sister slayer could be evil. The vampire must have been doing something to her to make her act that way.

She quietly made her way to the slayers' house. Just in time to see the witch, a young girl, and the vampire come out the house. She gasped as she spotted her sister slayer. She was deadly pale and unmoving. As her vampire lover carried her down the street. She wanted to run to them but she restrained herself. She fell into step behind them, keeping a safe distance between herself and the others.

She followed them for a number of blocks until they turned towards a row of houses. The witch knocked on the door. Kate gasped surprised again as an ex-watcher opened the door. She had seen his picture in the council hall. Rupert Giles, well known in the demon fighting circles. But why would the vampire come to him. She moved closer hoping to pick up what was being said.

==================

Spike was only paying a little attention to what the witch and watcher were talking about. When either of them said anything to him he grunted and either shook or nodded his head. Then he sensed it. A stronger person was nearby, he growled and shifted Buffy around so he had his left hand free. He shifted into demon face.

"Spike?" Dawn asked. He raised one hand to silence her and handed the slayer to Giles.

"Someone is here." He said. Willow's mouth dropped open and nodded. She began to whisper under her breath as Spike smelt the air. His eyes widen as he noticed that it was the same person that had almost killed him and Buffy. As he moved to grab the girl, Willow finished her spell and a small girl was lifted into the air.

She began to scream, and curse at them. "PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMN CREATURES!!!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Spike winced. What was with women and screaming. She continued on her rant until Willow motioned with her hand and the girls screams came to a sudden stop. Spike laughed slightly. Her mouth was still moving but no sounds were coming out.

"Thanks red." he said.

"No problem. This the girl I think it is?" She asked. He nodded and stepped closer to her and felt a familiar shiver run threw him.

"And she's a slayer too." He said looking back at the others.

TBC...

A shout out to those people that review,I love ya all thanks and I hope that ou enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think...By clicking on that little button just below this....Later days.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: I apologise if this come up highlighted my computer wouldn't take the stuff off so like all my chapters and stories for the day got this treatment…grrr…… Hope you liked the chapter any way please review……_

_grins lots of long lengthy reviews makes for a fast new chapter.... smiling thanks to all of you that reviewed...I appreciate it...really it's gives me new ideas...I hope that this chapter keeps you just as happy...I am thinking along the lines of maybe four to five more chapter...possibly more...I know where I want this fict. to go...but I also said that at the first and it kinda went sideways...yeah of topic...gaining focus...lol...thanks again and please R&R ;) enjoy...._

_Also a few things were addressed in a review...and I would like to clarify...as I also replayed to the email wrong...lol...I messed up some dates and seasons...so Joyce is dead...sorry gang...and Tara is alive and well and hopefully she will be in this chapter...sorry about the mix up...._

Chapter 5 : Confessions

_**"Someone is here." He said. Willow's mouth dropped open and nodded. She began to whisper under her breath as Spike smelt the air. His eyes widen as he noticed that it was the same person that had almost killed him and Buffy. As he moved to grab the girl, Willow finished her spell and a small girl was lifted into the air.**_

_**She began to scream, and curse at them. "PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMN CREATURES!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Spike winced. What was with women and screaming? She continued on her rant until Willow motioned with her hand and the girls screams came to a sudden stop. Spike laughed slightly. Her mouth was still moving but no sounds were coming out.**_

_**"Thanks Red." he said.**_

_**"No problem. This the girl I think it is?" She asked. He nodded and stepped closer to her and felt a familiar shiver run threw him.**_

_**"And she's a slayer too." He said looking back at the others.**_

Giles almost dropped Buffy as Spike made this statement. "What? Are you quite sure?" Spike laughed as the man tried not to reach up for his glasses.

"I am a vampire." He said and Giles nodded.

"I think we should perhaps take this inside." He said as some of the neighbors lights began to flicker on. The group nodded and Willow motioned for the motionless girl to follow and like she was being pulled along she did so. A look of fear crossing her features. As soon as they were inside. Giles placed Buffy down on the couch.

"Hey Watcher," Spike began. "You still have those chains around?" Giles frowned.

"Chains?"

"Yeah, the ones that held me." Giles took off his glasses and wiped them off.

"I think so they are around her somewhere, why?"

"I think we may need some magical help to hold down Buffy, jr."

"I think Willow can take care of that." Giles said as a matter of fact.

"No, she can't." Spike said before Willow could say anything he continued. "Look at her, she is all ready flagging. She hasn't used this much magic in a long time. Don't make a dumb mistake because you disliked me." He said. Giles nodded.

"Watch the girl. I will go get them." He said after a few minutes. He disappeared into the back part of his house. Spike glared at the young girl that Willow held with her magic. Willow sighed and sat down.

"You okay, Red?" Spike asked. Hating the fact that he actually sounded worried. She nodded.

"Just a little drained. I can hold it." She assured him. "No dusting will be happening." She said. Dawn moved over to stand beside Spike.

"Why do you think she was following us?" She asked. "And why did she fight you and Buffy?"

Spike shrugged. "Can't say I know, Bit." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "But I promise we will get to the bottom of the problem..." He said looking over at Buffy. "And fast." He finished.

"Found them!" Came Giles exclamation when he came back into the room. Spike couldn't help himself.

"That was fast Watcher...been using them for other reasons then chaining prisoners?" Spike asked a cocky grin on his face. Giles blushed slightly and Spike laughed out loud. "Who would've thought." He exclaimed. Dawn was puzzled but Willow understood and she was staring at her almost--father with a glint of fascination in her eyes. Spike chuckled and took the chains from the watcher and quickly tied the slayer chit to a nearby chair.

"Willow it would be okay to relax now. You can remove your spells." Giles said finally finding his voice. Spike chuckled under his breath. Willow nodded and within a few seconds the girl was screaming bloody murder. Spike growled and clamped his hand over her mouth. She tried to bit him but he wouldn't give her the chance. He vamped out and bent her backwards over the chair as much as possible. His teeth by her neck.

"Shut-Up!" He hissed. "You will tell me everything I want to know and then I might think about not having a midnight snack." He growled into her throat. "Got it?" He asked. She nodded. Tears welding up in her eyes. Spike pulled back and turned back to his human features. He looked over at Dawn.

"NIBBLET?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up from her sister to him.

"I need you and Willow to get the others over here as soon as possible." The girl nodded and her and Willow raced out the front door grabbing Giles' new car keys from the rack by the door.

After they had left Giles walked up beside Spike. "And what will we be doing?" The older man asked. Spike grinned his enlarge canines flashing in the low light.

"Which would you prefer to be?" Spike asked. "Good cop or bad?" Giles grinned.

==============

Willow's mind was racing faster then she could keep up. Buffy's sick. Gotta get the gang. New slayer in town. Big Trouble. Buffy could be dying. I promised Tara I wouldn't use Magic's. She closed her eyes as she pulled up to a red light. She glanced over at Dawn. The poor girl looked like she was about to faint.

"Dawnie?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"No." Came the cry muffled answer.

"Oh, honey," she said pulling her close. "Come here." Willow said, "It will be okay. We can solve whatever comes...right." Willow said and the girl nodded.

"It's just Buffy has never been really sick in here whole life." She sniffled. "And if it was because of Spike..."She trailed off. "I don't think I could handle it." She pulled Willow closer. "I have already lost Mom...and her. I can't lose her twice." Then with more determination. "I won't lose her again Willow. I won't."

====================

A few minutes later Willow pulled up into Xander and Anya's driveway. She blew the horn and then dashed up to the front door, "XANDER!" She screamed. "ANYA!" After a few more moments like this a hastily dressed Anya opened the door.

"What I was in the middle of-"

"Who is it?" Xander asked. Anya pouted.

"Your friend." She said turning away from the door.

"Our friend." Xander corrected. The ex-demon waved her hand.

"Whatever. I am going back to bed. Come a join me when you feel like it." She growled as she disappeared from view.

"Will?" Xander asked. "What's wrong." She gave him a weak smile.

"At the moment? What isn't?"

=============

Tara was awoke by a light knocking at her door. She moaned and rolled out of bed. She walked over and looked in the peephole. She frowned but opened the door.

"Willow, sweetheart, it's like three in the morning." She began that was when Willow turned. Tears streaming down her face. The blonde witch was shocked.

"Tara..."Willow began. Tara pulled her lover into a hug.

"Sweetheart what is it?" She asked rubbing her back.

"Buffy...She's di-" Willow hissed at her choice of words. "She sick...really sick and there's." She began to cry harder.

"Buffy?" Tara asked. "What's wrong with her?" She asked worried. Willow shrugged.

"I don't know...but Tara...it's bad..." She said. "We have to hurry." Tara nodded and pulled on some different clothes.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She said as they walked back down to the car.

**TBC....**

_Wow that wasn't a cliffhanger...I am so proud of myself...please remember to review...the more reviews I get the faster I write...we are getting closer to the end...Please check out my new stories about Buffy and Spike ;) Grins...._

_-The Meeting_

_-Family First_

_-What's Left_

_and coming soon_

_-When Dreams come true..._


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: grins lots of long lengthy reviews makes a happy writer who makes fast new chapters ... and new stories smiling thanks to all of you that reviewed...I hope you like this chapter and please check out my other things I have added..._

__

_Also could you please check out my profile i have left a not there for you all to read...thanks...._

_Also a few things were addressed in a review...Tara and Willow's relationship is before the break-up but it's on unsteady ground. More will come out. But Tara wants her to use less magic's while Willow thinks she find. Glad that ever one is enjoying it._

_This chapter is dedicated to my beta-reader Spuffy-fan1...Thanks girl I couldn't have gotten this far without you._

**Chapter 6: Information Time.**

After they had left Giles walked up beside Spike. "And what will we be doing?" The older man asked. Spike grinned his enlarge canines flashing in the low light.

"Which would you prefer to be?" Spike asked. "Good cop or bad?" Giles grinned.

"I think I want to be the bad cop." He moved over to his weapons chest. He pulled out a wicked looking knife. " So," he said moving it around so it gleamed in the light. "I think maybe you should think carefully about what you are going to say." She watched the knife nodding her head.

"Yes,...I will be very careful." She said her eyes darting back and forth from Giles to Spike. The two men shared a smile.

"I think that this will go a lot better then we thought." Spike growled as the girl nodded.

"Of course." She said nodding. She shifted around in her seat. Just then Buffy began to moan in pain. Spike looked over his shoulder at her.

"Buffy."He whispered. Forgetting about the new slayer and the ex-watcher that were in the room with them. "Luv?" he asked dropping to his knees beside her. "Are you okay? Come on Luv, wake up." He kissed her forehead and he was feverish plus her heart was beating at a rapid speed. He growled and stood up.

"What did you do to her!" He growled at the slayer. Her eyes widened. As he changed in front of her.

"Nothing. I mean. I hurt her in the fight early but nothing that you couldn't heal." She moaned and moved around again, "Can you loosen these?" She said moving her arms.

"No." The vampire growled again. "nothin' to help you until you tell me what you did to her." She grinned up at him.

"Well, I guess it's going to be a long night. Because I-Didn't-Do-ANYTHING." She statement pronouncing everyone at the last. He growled and moved away from her. He fished around in his pocket looking for his lighter and cigarettes. Finally finding them he pulled one out and placed it between his lips. Flicking the lighter.

"I know you are lying." He said looking over at her. " I want you to start at the beginning of the night and take us step by step." Spike growled again looking her over.

She mumbled something and glared at him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said, I won't tell you anything monster." Spike growled and slapped her across the face. Grimacing in pain as she cried out. Giles looked on as Spike hit her again.

"You will tell me everything I want to know...and then some," he said. Hitting her every other word. Just as Giles moved forward to stop him. Spike grabbed the girls chin and forced her to look at him. She had blood across her face as she glared at him. Blood ran down his own face from his nose and eyes from the damage the chip had done. The blood was mixing with his tears.

"Why-" She began.

"Please." He said. "Please tell me what I have to do, to fix her. I love her I can't lose her."

Kate watched as the vampire broke down. She felt a pang of guilt. How could something so evil care so much? Maybe her watcher was wrong.

==========

Tara looked around the car at the people that were jammed in it. Xander and Anya were cuddling in the back-seat looking out the window as Dawn played with her top. Willow was quietly driving looking over at Tara every few moments. Smiling when she caught her eyes.

"Do you think that Buffy will be okay?" Dawn asked suddenly. The car made a sudden movement as Willow lost control for a split second.

"Sorry," Willow said, looking out the front window as they drew nearer to Giles' house.

"Well," Dawn pushed.

"We don't know Dawnie," Xander said. "All we can do is hope for the best." She nodded and blinked her tears away.

=========

"Spike? Are you okay?" Giles asked as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Far from it," He moaned as he fell against the wall in pain. His head was throbbing as he closed his eyes. He must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes again he was looking up at the ceiling with Giles looking down at him. "What happen?" He asked rolling onto his side.

"You fainted." Spike grunted.

"I don't faint." Giles rolled his eyes.

"Fine you passed out. Whatever all the same you pushed yourself to the limit. Buffy will never forgive me if you get yourself killed." Spike smiled.

"Guess you are right." He moaned and he pushed himself back up. "Think she's ready for more?" Spike asked. Giles lent over and looked at her. She looked confused and scared.

"She's getting there...I think you have enough time to get a bag of blood in you before you lose anymore." Giles said pulling one out of the fridge he tossed it to Spike.

"Thanks," he moaned as he bit into the bag.

=========

Kate looked around. Everything had changed so fast she was still spinning from the changes. She looked over at her sister slayer and tipped her head as far as possible to look at her better. She looked so sick. Kate felt bad for what was happening to her and she wished that there was something she could do for her. Sighing she placed her head back and closed her eyes.

Her watcher had left her. He usually called her by now to check up on her. What was wrong here? Had he been hurt by them? She groaned as she tried to find a conferrable position to sit in. Post was so gonna get it for not calling. Then the soft voice in the back of her head spoke up: Maybe he hasn't called because he doesn't really care. She frowned at the voice but it had already made itself known, and it had a point. Here she was in the evil slayer's nest with no one looking for her while this girl had two men watching over her.

Kate wondered if she was even on the right side. Just as Kate began to think this way, the woman across behind her began to moan and convulse.

"HEY!!!" Kate screamed to the two men. She shivered. When had she began to think of the vampire as a man and not a monster?

=========

Spike frowned as he heard the girl screaming for them. Growling he walked back into the room.

"What?" He growled. She pointed with her head towards Buffy. Spike's eyes widen and he rushed forward grabbing the slayer by the shoulders and trying to hold her down.

"GILES!" He shouted.

"Spike, what is - Oh-My-God," the ex-watcher said as he rushed forward to help. Just as the two mean began to get her back under control the door opened and the rest of the gang entered.

"Hey we are here." Anya said as she looked over at the four people gathered together. "And hello." She said. "What's going on?" She asked.

Kate looked up at the new group of people. She was frighten now. She was terribly out numbered. She bit her lip. What was she going to do? She wondered. How was she going to get out of this one?

=============

Post watched from the window of his mentor as the group of people walked around inside. He grinned. This was the beginning of the end for the traitor slayer and her small gang. Smiling he began to hum. If only his mum was still around to see this. She would have been so proud. He grinned as he pulled a small picture out of his jacket pocket. Looking down at it he laughed.

"Don't worry mum." He whispered kissing the picture... "They will all be where they deserve soon enough. I have someone taking care of the Faith slayer too. Don't you worry about anything."

TBC....

_Love it? Like it? Loathe it? Please review...the more reviews the faster I write..._

_The next chapter as some Faith scene...for those of you that like her...or hate her you are warned...so there might also be people from the Angel crew...we are getting closer to the end..._

_New stories that have just been published stay updated to everything:_

_At my profile thing also..._


	8. Chapter 7: We should all have a little F...

**Chapter 7: We should all have a little _Faith_**

Buffy convulsed harder and pushed Giles onto the floor. He grunted as he hit the floor and bounced slightly.

"A little help would be nice." Spike grunted out as Buffy's free side hit his body as he tried to help her. Xander rushed over and grabbed his long time friend and held her down. The two of them slowly got her back into some type of control and she slowly came back to normal. They sighed together and pushed up and away. Spike held onto her hand for a few moments longer then needed.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked frighten. "I mean, Normaly no one should do that." Spike bit his lip and turned back to the newest slayer.

"Please." He pleaded with her. "If not for me, then for them." He pointed to the scobby gang. "They are her friends....her family. Would you be so cruel that they aren't aloud to live with her?" He demanded. Blood tears dripping down his cheeks.

Kate looked around at the number of people that had finally gathered. She locked eyes with Spike and nodded. "I'll help you." She stated. Spike smiled softly.

"Thank-you." He said softly. "You will never know how much this means to me." He informed her. She smiled and thought back to what it would be like to go back to her normal life with her boyfriend and friends.

"I think I do." She said as she smiled. "I can take you to our hotel room if you will undo my chains." She said as she twisted in her seat.

----------------------

Faith never really had a major problem in jail. She knew what she had to do to live comfortably, and she did everything to a tea. She didn't cause problems and she didn't look for a hand-out, she worked hard and made friends with those that were in power. She didn't bother to hid the fact that she was stronger then most of the woman, and the guards that were in the facility with her, but that still didn't stop the new players from challenges her for peaty little reasons on their first day in.

Which was what she was dealing with at the moment. Jane was a butch girl. She was in for a triple count of murder that she proudly talked about to any one that would listen, she also spoke about the contracts she was still getting now. Faith didn't pay any attendance to her as Angel had stopped all the latest attempts on her life. Which causes Jane' attack to be even more surprising when it happen.

It lasted longer then it should have but it ended the same way it always did. With Faith kicking the challengers ass and then going out to lunch or being placed in solidation. It was the first one but not until after she made a quick phone call.

"Angel's Investigations-"

"Shut-up Cordy." She hissed.

"But Angel on."

"Oh yeah, it's Faith." She hissed. She covered the phone with her hand and then Angel picked up.

"Faith? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing really." She picked at her nails. "I only just had another attempt made at my life. I thought you had dealt with those problems." She hissed again.

"I did Wolfman and Hart, said that they would stop coming for you. It must be some one different." Faith bit her lip.

"Do you think that it could b the watcher Council?" She asked nervously. Angel didn't reply for a little while.

"If it is then you aren't the only one that was attacked."

"B..." She whispered. "We have to go to Sunnydale."

"My thought exactly." Angel said. "I'll be over to pick you up in an hour." He informed her. She sighed.

"I'll be here."

TBC....

_**A/N: I know very short...but it's better then nothing...wouldn't you agree? I hope to have another chapter soon...Sorry that it's taken like 2 months to get this one type and all that...I hope to see some reviews :- )**_


End file.
